Anniversary Gifts
by Luckyfreak232
Summary: Damon and Elena's first anniversary. Fluffy one shot!


**And fluffy one shot number four. Thank you for reading it. Love you! R/R, please ^^**

**ENJOY!**

A year. Year without somebody wanting to kill everyone in the town, year without some weird news , new vampire problems and a year without running away from danger. And, of course, a year of their relationship. Yes, twelve moths ago Elena finally admitted that she was in love Damon. They were happy and in love and, surprisngly, everyone was ok with that. Caroline and Bonnie started to like Damon. Even Jeremy accepted their relationship. Elena was finally happy. She was with a guy she loved, her friends were happy and alive, There was no danger in Mystic Falls.

Elena was thinking about it, when someone knocked on her window. She got up and opened it.

„Damon, you know that ten metres from here there are door, right? And you know, that it isn't so hard to knock on them?" Elena laughed and kissed him. Damon smirked and stroked her cheek.

„Unnecessary waste of time." He answered and sat on her bed."I got you something" He said and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Elena smiled."Happy anniversary, kitten"

„You remebered? You're amazing. But... I don't have anything for you!" She said. Damon kissed her.

„You're here. That's the best gift ever" Elena blushed and bit her lip.

„Thank you." She said and unpacked her gift. She opened a box and saw the most beautiful bracelet ever made. It was made of silver with gold charms. There was a small heart, small „I love you", it was beautiful. „Oh God, Damon... I-Idon't know what to say... It's too much. You can't spoil me like that" She said and wanted to give it back to Damon, but he took it and put it on her hand.

„It fits your hand. And I am very happy spoiling you." Elena shook her head and kissed him deeply. Damon kissed her back and after a moment, surprisingly, they were on her bed. Who knows what would heve happened if Caroline wouldn't have interrupted them?

„Eleeeeena!" She yelled from downstairs. Elena and Damon quickly got up.

„We're upstairs!"

„Oh, Damon, you're here too! That's even better." Caroline smiled. Elena gave Damon an understanding look. They both knew that smile. She had an idea. It never meant something good. „We, I mean I, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt, made you a little gift. It's your anniversary and probably Damon's longest relationship with one and the same girl, so we thought it deserves celebrating. So, here you are" Caroline said and gave Elena a CD. Damon raised an eyebrow, turning on her girlfriend's computer. Elena put the CD in her laptop and opened a folder.

„Play a song and then look at the photos." Caroline said with excitement. Elena looked at Damon, wondering what photos she wanted to show them. The song was „Mine" covered by Glee cast. Elena smiled. She loved this version. She clicked on the first photo. It was photo of her and Damon on Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She smiled. Next one wasthem already as a couple. It was taken in Grill, when they were playing pool and Elena won with Damon for the first time. She was smiling and raising her hands in victory, while Damon was shaking his head in disbelief. Next one was taken in her Lake House. During summer, she took him there for a week. On weekend, they made a barbecue and all of their friends came. Next one was on Christmas, they were sitting on a couch, hugging and looking at each other with love. She remembered that. They had a huge fight earlier, but, of course, they made up. Next photos were taken on her prom, decade dances, normal weekends, picnics or just when they were sitting and laughing, eating dinner. When Elena finished looking at them, she had tears in her eyes.

„But... How did you get these photos?" Damon asked, wiping a tear away. Elena smiled at him.

„Let's say we knew you're meant to be and that there will be occasion to give you something like that. We were all taking photos for you to remember how amazing you are together and that even though we didn't show it, we really wish you the best." Caroline said and Elena hugged her, crying already. Damon smiled widely at her girlfriend's friend

„Thank you. Really, thank you very much. Best gift ever" He said. Elena wiped the tears away and nodded. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say. Damon pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Caroline smiled at them.

„You are just so... perfect. I wish my relationship was like that."

„It is. And even if it's not, it will be." Elena whispered. Caroline nodded.

„I hope. Okay, I just wanted to give you this and wish you happy anniversary, I'm not going to interrupt you. See you guys!" She said and left. Elena looked at one photo again. It was photo of her and Damon sitting together. He was holding her in his arms and whispering something in her ear. She was smiling. It was taken during summer in Lake House.

„Are we really THAT cute?" Damon asked. Elena laughed.

„Yes, we're perfect together. Deal with it" She answered and kissed him deeply.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time._

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._


End file.
